This invention relates to a work station for guitars. Guitars and especially electric guitars require periodic adjustment, tuning etc. prior to and often between sets of performance such that a need exists for a device and particularly a portable device which serves as a work station for supporting and placing in a position such that these tasks are rapidly performed without damaging such instruments.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an electric guitar work station which is easily portable and yet functions to safely and conveniently support a guitar while being tuned, adjusted, etc.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electric guitar work station which enables a variety of variously shaped guitars to be supported while being worked on in a convenient and safe manner.
These and other objects of the present invention are provided by a work station for an electric guitar having a body and neck extending longitudinally therefrom comprising an essentially flat elongated platform having a top surface formed by upper and lower portions positioned longitudinally adjacent each other for respectively receiving the neck and body of said guitar, said lower portion including an upstanding generally U-shaped bottom wall for supporting said guitar body and having a generally concave curved inner surface terminating at laterally opposed sides in a pair of laterally extending walls each in turn having a short inner surface, said top portion including a plurality of positioning means for receiving a support vertically upstanding from said upper surface and in turn adapted for receiving and supporting said guitar neck above said upper surface, said positioning means aligned along the longitudinal direction of said platform and in addition longitudinally spaced from each other, and support alternatively positionable in any one of said positioning means so as to accommodate variously sized guitars on the upper surface of said platform.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.